OMM Centherion
Of Monsters & Men Campaign OM&M Character List Character Name: Centherion Age: 274 Gender: Male - Titles: None Alignment: Evil Sovereign Deity: Balkoth - Race: Dark Elf Class: Mage Specialization: Divine (Black Gamut) - Level: 2 EXP: 75/250 Health: 23/24 Mana: 28/42 Fatigue: 0/17 - Damage: (Iron Shortsword) (4) Armor: 1 Mental Resistance: 1 Initiative: 22 Carrying Capacity: 4.5w (45w (35+10)) Currency: 37 Coins (90 max); 22.75ƒ 14 Silver Florins - 16ƒ 27 Copper Thalers - 6.75ƒ - Strength: 8 Dexterity: 11 Endurance: 7 Intelligence: 16 (15+1) Willpower: 14 (12+2) Charisma: 3 -- Theme Song: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dhPHMdYOSwQ -- History: Centherion is a strange Dark Elf. Strange in the manner that, unlike almost all of his kin, he has left them behind to travel on the surface world. He desired to no longer fight and risk his own life in their petty infighting that would, in the end, gain them nothing. He was worth too much in his own eyes. So he left. The constant infighting, and the mastery of Black Magic, had given his mindset over to worshipping Balkoth, god of Death. -- He traveled on the surface for some 20 years, using his abilities to his advantage. He always did things that would benefit him, and didn't care one bit who else they affected. However, unless it aided Centherion, he saw no point in doing it, so atleast people were safe in that respect. -- When he broke from his people, he broke from them completely. They could provide him nothing more, and worship of their goddess would do nothing for him. He broke off his worship from her completely but in her place, Balkoths influence grew. Death was ever persistent, so why not? It was the perfect match for this man, this Elf of the night, of the dark depths. -- Equipment: Headgear: [ ] (None) Chestpiece: Gown of the Witch Slot: Chestpiece (No Requirements) Armor: +1 (+3 max MP; +1 INT) Value: (6.00ƒ) Weight: (1w) Hands: [ ] (None) Back: [ ] (Wool Cloak) Belt: [ ] (Leather Belt) Legwear: [ ] (Leather Pants) Footwear: [ ] (Leather Shoes) - Amulet: Ring 1: Ring 2: Ring of the Mind Slot: Ring 1-4 (No Requirements) Effects: (+2 WIL) Value: (3.00ƒ) Weight: (None) Ring 3: Ring 4: - Left Hand: Right Hand: Shortsword Slot: Left/Right Hand 1 Handed Melee Weapon; (Requires 7 STR) Damage: ((0.25xSTR) + 2) No Effects Value: (5.00ƒ) Weight: (1w) Other Equip: 0x Potion II (May be consumed to restore 2d6 points of mana) (.25w) (2ƒ) 7x Potion I (May be consumed to restore 1d6 points of mana) (.25w) (1ƒ) 5x Potion I (May be consumed to restore 1d6 points of health) (.25w) (1ƒ) 0x Potion II (May be consumed to restore 2d6 points of health) (.25w) (2ƒ) 2x Potion I (May be consumed to reduce fatigue by 1d6 points) (.25w) (1ƒ) Trinket 1: Coinpouch (Max Coins = 60) (1ƒ) Trinket 2: Inventory -- The Black Heart of the Tree -- Spells Black Gamut Spell(s) Life (Major Action) - (Ranged Ability) (Cost: 7MP) (Effect: Restores ((0.5 x INT)) HP to the caster, and deals ((0.5 x INT)) damage to the target.) -- Skeleton (Major Action) - (Ranged Ability) (Cost: 12MP) (Requires a humanoid corpse, or two beast corpses.) (Summon: Raises a Skeleton warrior, under the command of the Necromancer. It's stats are decided by those of it's summoner. It's damage is equal to ((0.25 x INT)), it's health is equal to ((INT + 10)). If the target corpse was a ranged specialist or warrior, the Skeleton may use ranged attacks. If the target corpse was a melee warrior, the Skeleton recieves a +1 to damage.) (Buff: Skeleton expires after battle, or after exiting instance.) -- Black Breath (Major Action) - (Melee Ability) (Cost: 5MP) (Effect: Restores ((0.5 x INT)) HP to a friendly Undead target, or deals ((0.5 x INT)) damage to a hostile Living target.) -- Corpse (Minor Action) - (Ranged Ability) (Cost: 2MP) (Requires a corpse.) (Effect: Consumes a target corpse, and restores ((0.5 x INT)) mana to the Necromancer.) Note: This is not mouth-ingested cannibalism. Arcane Mastery Spell(s) Channeling (Major Action) - (Self-Target Ability) (No Cost) (Effect: Allows you to cast two Major Action spells in your next turn.) Category:User Created Content Category:Destiny of the Fated